10 Reasons To Hate Being a Teenager
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: Even though there are really many more. But, really, what are the top ten reasons?
1. You're Not a Little Kid Anymore

10 Reasons To Hate Being a Teenager

_**10 Reasons To Hate Being a Teenager**_

**Reason One:**

**You're not a little kid anymore**

_**Author's Note:**__ I have far too many characters that are fun to write. So, this whole thing is in the point of view of Martin Vance (OC, _In the Life of Skye Black).

**-X-**

Lena had said that Fifth year would be awesome.

All that I knew was that studying would be increased hundredfold, and that everyone would be expecting us to act like adults.

I'd have Quidditch, and studying, and classes… and with Lena as your friend, you could be sure that any and all spare time would be studying or sleeping.

As I looked around my room, mentally kicking myself for saving packing for the last minute possible.

I had my broom, robes, books, cauldrons, pretty much everything I needed… except…

"Martin, love, we've got to get going soon."

"Give me a few minutes, Mum."

I looked at the plush dog in my hands.

I'd had him since I was five and had taken him everywhere with me, and it showed...

I'd been debating on whether or not to bring Moony –that was his name– with me for over an hour.

I've always been indecisive.

Lena and her friend Scarlett wouldn't take the mickey out of me for it, but, if anyone else were to have found out… and I didn't want to keep him inside of a trunk all year… but I didn't want to leave him at home, either. It's not like I lived in Hogsmeade; I lived in London.

And if I had Mum or Uncle Remus or someone owl him to me…

I wouldn't be able to live that one down… not that social status was a big deal to me, it's just… the boys in my dormitory wouldn't give me a break.

It might seem like an easy decision to you, but, as I've said, I'm probably the most indecisive kid on the planet.

"Martin, your mother's been telling you to hurry up for about twenty minutes."

I jumped. When had Uncle Remus arrived?

"You know, Sirius had a rubber chicken that he took everywhere with him."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course, James did take the mickey out of him, but Sirius reminded him that a rubber chicken was better than a plush oyster… And people think he hasn't grown up at all. He hasn't grown up _much,_ but he doesn't have to have the chicken on his pillow to go to sleep anymore. Don't worry," he added, "I know you're not anywhere near that bad. I also know that sometimes it's good to have a reminder of home or of someone you love with you."

Why did adults have to be so cryptic sometimes? Well, Uncle Remus wasn't terribly bad about it, most of the time, but Mum…

"So, go ahead, put Moony in your trunk… the dog, not me… and let's get going before your mother decides to homeschool you, then you might not see your friends for an entire year."

I laughed nervously. "Wouldn't want that."

I put Moony into my trunk and shut it.

"Martin, are you ready to leave right now?"

My hair. Merlin, my hair was a mess.

"Almost!"


	2. You're Not an Adult Yet, Either

10 Reasons To Hate Being a Teenager

_**10 Reasons To Hate Being a Teenager**_

**Reason Two:**

**You're not an adult yet, either**

_**Author's Note:**__ Behold, chapter two. Of course, most of the time, I agree with Simple Plan. I don't wanna be told to grow up._

**-X-**

"But, we won't be studying in Hogsmeade!" Lena cried.

"That's kind of the point, dude," Scarlett said.

"Well, you're going to get alcohol."

"No, dude, two words: straight edge."

Lena groaned.

"No drugs, alcohol, tobacco, or meat for me. It kills you slowly… or quickly, you know, with like hardcore drugs?"

"Sometimes… I just want to kick her?" Lena said to me, phrasing it more like a question than a statement. Scarlett _was_ odd.

"Luna, dude, you going to Hogsmeade?"

Is it obvious that she's claimed "dude" as "her word"?

"Oh yes, I want to search for Wackspurts near Madame Puddifoots."

Lena snorted.

"Sweetness. Sometimes it really does look like those kids have their brains turned off."

Did I say that Scarlett was odd? I mean insane. I can't understand what she says half of the time.

"Are you going?" Luna's attention was turned to me.

"Uhm, I'm not sure, Lena's trying to drag me to the library, and…"

"You're going," Lena said. "I said that _I_ wasn't, but you are."

This was one of her evil plots.

**-X-**

"Have you ever wanted a tattoo?" Scarlett asked.

I was stuck, in Hogmeade, with two completely insane girls. And not like Cho Chang insane, either.

"Uhm…"

"What are those?"

"Well, they're ink, like embedded into your skin, though some tribes long ago used to like, seriously carve out their skin instead of just inking themselves… I think only some of them did that, though," she added at my horrified expression. She grinned. "I want a cross, on my ankle, and an 'X' on my hand."

"Why would you do that?" Luna asked.

"No alcohol. Not even Butterbeer. But for now, the X is just Sharpie." She looked down at her right hand, disappointed. "And I'm running out."

"We've been at school for two months," I commented, dryly.

"Well, yeah, but, dude, if Umbitch saw a big black X on my hand, she'd give me so much hell… so, you know, I keep a supply of hand sanitizer in my bag, to wash it off if I see her. That happens too often… I had like ten Sharpies and now I'm down to two, because the ones that didn't wear out were stolen by the evol, and yes, I said it like with an 'o' on purpose, Michael Corner."

"…I thought you got along with him?" I questioned.

"Not when he steals my Sharpies. Not even my cat can steal my Sharpies."

"What does Corner do with your Sharpies?" I asked.

"He probably sniffs them."

"That sounds like it would hurt," Luna said, gravely, "and I thought you didn't abuse animals."

"Dude, Luna, Sharpies are markers, not animals."

"Maybe the Muggle kind."

Scarlett just shrugged.

"I hate this," I muttered, spotting a Daily Prophet.

"Hogsmeade or something else?"

"The Daily Prophet acting like nothing's gone wrong, like You-Know-Who isn't back, and like Cornelius Fudge isn't just like Neville Chamberlain. If I were Minister of Magic, or even editor of that blasted paper, I'd tell people what was really going on."

"I believe Harry, too," Luna said.

"Obviously I do, too. I mean, dude? Cedric? Cool. Harry? Totally not a murderer. And Moody wasn't even the real dude last year. Add that together and you get a resounding: _**Voldemort is back you ignoramuses!**_"

"Scarlett, people are staring," I muttered.

"Dude, that was my intention. Now, for some Wackspurt searching."

I shook my head. If I had any influence over the Minister or the Prophet, or the WWN, I'd let them know that You-Know-Who was back.


	3. You Have to Go To School

_**10 Reasons To Hate Being a Teenager**_

**Reason Three:**

**You Have to Go To School**

_**Author's Note:**__ No, no, no, school isn't the most evil thing in the world, but it's usually boring… at least for me. And anyway, this takes place during _Order of the Phoenix_ so, yeah, Umbridge. Anyway, I'm just about to post my peeves as a reader and an author both on my profile. I mean, dudes? Learn the difference between "your" and "you're" one's possessive, one's not. And "there", "their", and "they're"? A place, possessive, and "they are" in that order. As an author? Alerts/Faves without reviews. Time to cut the ranting and get to the story._

**-X-**

**(4 October 1995)**

"Presenting the wonderful, amazing, beautiful, and talented Scarlett Thompson!" Scarlett yelled entering Defense Against The Dark Arts, five minutes late. She really went out of her way to make Umbridge angry. "The lovely straight edge actress with a big black 'X' on her hand and a supreme hatred for all things pink and frilly!"

Lena groaned under her breath.

"Miss Thompson, I'm afraid that that attitude will get you nowhere in life."

"Uhm, wrong, dude. Ever heard of Johnny Rotten or Billie Joe Armstrong? Obnoxious, loud, and _famous!_ And you? So not famous, though, I admit, you _are_ obnoxious."

Was she stupid?

"Detention."

"Score! Dude, I heard you make people a bloody and gross like in those horror movies? Like you make them write in their own blood like something the freaking Joker would do. Or Bellatrix Lestrange. Or Voldemort… nah, he'd just A.K. you. He's back, you know!"

Yes, I think she was stupid.

"And no one should call her a toad… That's a damn insult to Trevor."

I raised an eyebrow. Trevor? Wasn't that the name of Neville Longbottom's toad that he kept losing?

Umbridge was pink with rage, and if that wasn't enough…

"Anyway, since I've already got detention, I guess I'm out of here, because I can learn better Defense at a Muggle preschool. Bye, now."

Lena looked at me as Scarlett left.

Susan Bones grinned. "She's right, you know."

"Seriously," added Hannah Abbott, " You-Know-Who is back, Harry Potter wouldn't murder anyone, and if he had, wouldn't he be in… oh, I dunno, Azkaban, or something?"

"Yeah, he would," Terry Boot agreed. "And since he isn't, it makes perfectly logical sense that you and your precious Neville Chamberlain-imitating Minister are wrong, and that Harry Potter is right, therefore, you'll look pretty damn stupid soon."

Padma Patil nodded. "And you create the most ludicrous rules… it's like…"

"The Spanish Inquisition," Justin Finch-Fletchley finished, as Padma couldn't seem to find the words.

Seriously?

"Detention to all of you, and anyone who is audacious enough to speak for the remainder of this class."

"So, tell us, Professor," Lena began, "was your daddy Hitler or Voldemort? He had to be someone insane. Oh, wait, a minute," she said in mock thought, "You're older than Voldemort. My bad."

"Then your mummy was a hag, wasn't she?" Ernie Macmillan questioned, grinning widely.

"I guess," I said… wait, why was I talking? "that being the daughter of one of the most genocidal maniacs of all time and a hag creates the worst monster of them all."

Crap, Umbridge was now red with rage.

"Detention! Detention! Detention! My office, tonight, six o'clock sharp!"

We were in so much trouble.

**-X-**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Lena whined, holding her left hand. Well, Umbridge had a way to make lines _more_ torturous.

"You can say that again," Terry groaned.

"Hey, you four, wait up!"

We turned around to see bushy-haired Hermione Granger running this way. "I heard about what happened… how would you four like to join a group where we can really learn how to defend ourselves?"

Scarlett grinned. "I'm so in, dude."

"So am I," Lena said.

"Defying Umbridge? Where do I sign up?" Terry laughed.

"…I'll join, too."

Hermione grinned. "Great, why don't you meet up with us at the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

I assumed that she meant Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and everyone who'd gotten detention today with Umbridge.

"We'll be there," I said. I didn't have anything better to do.

Hermione left with a smile, and we continued up to Ravenclaw Tower.

I was already hating school this year, but maybe this group would be fun…


End file.
